Still Mine
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brendan has come to the realization he can longer do without Stephen. What will he do to bring about a change? **Canon/AU Stendan Fix-it**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, just a brief note to explain this new story. Warnings are in place: Possessive, Jealous, Territorial! Brendan. There will be a few canon moments/lines. Brendan's lines have just been too incredible lately to omit those. This story will begin just before Joel attacks Ste, and Brendan retaliates. In this story Joel is Brendan's partner, but Brendan isn't focusing on turning him into a mini-me. He is offering him some guidance at times, but always ready to use him should the need arise. Again, this starts out with a bit of canon, but will move into AU. I have no way of knowing how things are going to go OS, most especially with all the curves thrown in recent days. I hope you enjoy this new story. Please bear with me on the updates. R/L is more than horrid these days. Comments are greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 1**

Brendan pushed his breakfast around on his plate, eating... yet, not fully appreciating the flavor. That in itself had Cheryl and Joel looking at each other in a combination of confusion and concern. Anyone that knew Brendan understood how he always enjoyed his food. When he didn't seem to be doing so – alarms were raised.

Cheryl reached across the table, touching Brendan's arm lightly with her hand. "Bren? Is everything okay?"

Slanting his eyes towards her, Brendan dead-panned. "Isn't it always?"

Joel arched a brow. "I admit I haven't known you that long... but, it's safe to say something's off when Brendan Brady is barely eating."

"Think you got me all figured out, little Foxy." Brendan's gaze remained emotionless. "That's a big mistake, boy. I don't recommend you making many."

"I'll keep that in mind," Joel replied cockily, as always confident in his abilities of self-preservation, having found it to be a very useful commodity when dealing with Brendan.

Cheryl fixed an inquisitive look on her brother, realization immediately dawning on her. "I know that look, Brendan. It's been how long now?"

"Look?" Brendan replied in a bored tone. "Don't know what you're going on about, Chez. As it is, I need to go. Errands to sort out before I go to the club." He took a bite of his toast, downing his coffee in one swallow. He looked back and forth between them. "Later."

"See you at the club, Brendan," Joel called out, his eyes pulling towards Cheryl for answers to his unspoken questions; seeing none to be forthcoming, he quickly realized he needed to be more direct. "So, what gives with Brendan?"

Cheryl smiled almost sadly. "I don't know for sure. Brendan's so hard to read sometimes... but, he's my brother. I know him. I would say he was having a Ste moment."

"That little runt?" Joel muttered in disgust. He still couldn't understand how a man like Brendan Brady could get hung up on such a nobody kid like Ste Hay. "I thought that was over and done."

"Ste is not a little runt," Cheryl told him, reproof showing in her face. "They may have went their separate ways... but, mark my words, it will never be over. Not for Ste... and most especially not for Brendan."

"That hung up on the bloke, eh?" Joel asked, always looking to get a deeper mental fix on the paradox that was Brendan Brady.

Cheryl stood up, eyeing him sharply for a moment... hoping she hadn't said too much, thinking much of what she'd said to be of common knowledge - with Joel never certain of where his head resided. "That's Brendan's story to tell. I wouldn't count on him opening up, though. I don't have to tell you – that's not his way."

Joel nodded, watching as Cheryl went upstairs, pocketing his keys in one swoop thinking he'd head out early and maybe see what the Master of all he surveyed was up to this morning. Studying Brendan was becoming an addiction to him. The man was so utterly complex, making him even more interesting. Moving in the same circles as Brendan, he knew it was never a bad idea to have one up on the uncivilized beast. For all intense purposes it seemed that Brendan Brady had no weaknesses, or so he had foolishly thought. Joel was beginning to wonder if that conclusion had been blatantly false.

Could Brendan be vulnerable after all? And, could it all be found in the slight form of Ste Hay? Joel decided he'd stick even closer to the partner that didn't want to be in a partnership, and learn everything he needed to know. He didn't doubt that the time would come that such information could become extremely useful.

* * *

Brendan walked briskly ahead, ignoring all the bodies on the street – mostly female – as his eyes drilled into the back of Stephen; surprisingly looking despondent... much the opposite of his demeanor with Douglas earlier. Nonchalantly, Brendan made the comment about business not faring so well for the young lad... not so much to antagonize him – this time; but, more of a fishing expedition – wanting to know precisely what was going on with Stephen. They had led separate lives for so long now. No matter how many months had passed, Brendan still wanted to be a part of young Stephen's life.

Stephen barely looked at him, when he answered, _"_Yeah. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

_"_Now, why would you think something like that?" Brendan looked away for a brief moment, looking back just as quickly. _"_I'll tell you what. When the pizza thing goes belly-up and you need a shoulder to cry on. I'm your man. How about that_?" _Brendan asked, staring Stephen head-on.

Stephen looked on his former lover in disgust. _"_I won't ever, **_ever_** need anything off of you_."_

Brendan watched as Stephen walked away in a huff, his eyes trailing up and down the young lad's retreating body. "You reckon?"

Momentarily oblivious to Joel's approach, Brendan quickly walked away from an inquisitive and far too obvious Joel. He had glared at him briefly when young Foxy's tone had gone insulting as he mockingly spoke of Stephen. He had to walk away in that moment or land a solid punch to his smirking face. Brendan didn't know why, but his instincts told him something bad would come from that incident... little did he know his instinctive feelings would be realized shortly.

It was only a short while later he had glanced over inside of the shop – it all happened. Over as quickly as it had begun. His eyes darkened in an unspoken rage as he watched Joel's hand strike out, hurling Stephen to the floor, broken bottle of wine around him. His eyes quickly narrowed, assessing the situation in one glance; seeing that Stephen was none the worse for wear... and realizing Joel would be wise enough to back away – Brendan headed back for the club, knowing what he would do next. His eyes wild, he thought to himself: _It's time you learned your place, little Foxy._

Brendan didn't have to wait for long. He had calmed down only on the surface. Inside, the rage was still simmering; in fact it was boiling over – soon to be fully released. He heard Joel's approach, barely glancing at his all too cocky gait; knowing soon he would explode... and Warren's spawn would learn a valuable lesson. One that he hoped the kid took to heart. A repeat incident would not be forgiven. Not ever.

Joel made his way to the top of the steps, closer to the bar and Brendan; smiling cockily as he approached him, oblivious to the reality of how his mood was about to change. He was still celebrating setting Ste down earlier. In his mind, he had avenged the young runt's disrespect to Brendan. He knew Brendan was fond of the wee lad... but, in time he would thank him for watching his back. Joel was sure of that. "Not one smashed bottle," Joel told him, full of his own self worth.

"Apart from Stephen's..." Brendan returned without missing a beat.

Joel laughed, immediately liking where this was going. Finally, he was making progress in gaining Brendan's approval. A trend that he intended to see continue.

Not waiting for an answer, Brendan continued on... staying on task, despite the calm in his tone – feeling anything but that. "You owned him, eh?"

Joel agreed without saying a word, his pleased demeanor about to be changed.

"How about a toast?" Brendan asked, shaking a bottle of wine as he turned towards Joel, his rage now unhidden.

"What are you doing?" Joel protested, trying to block the spraying liquid from his eyes as Brendan took a grasp on his arm... pushing him backwards as the wine continued to shoot like a waterfall into his face. Before Joel knew what had happened, he was maneuvered over the railing; Brendan's tight and painful grasp holding him firmly in place. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe through the painful pressure Brendan was exerting; while he did all he could to maintain his control and not show Brendan his weakness.

His hand tightly squeezing the back of Joel's neck until the sounds of pain escaped, Brendan told him emphatically, "If you ever touch a hair on Stephen's head again, I'll be toasting at your funeral. You got that, kid?" When Joel didn't immediately answer, Brendan bent backwards, arching the kid's back painfully... uncaring of how much he hurt him – the end result the only thing that mattered. Protecting Stephen. Always _his _Stephen. "Did you hear me?" he snarled, his rage anything but abated.

"Yes," Joel shouted out, a combination of anger and pain laced in his tone.

Brendan straightened Joel's jacket, patting him on the cheek... his eyes still wild with rage, knowing he had to get away now – warning given or not, unable to lose the vision of Joel hurting Stephen. He needed to be alone, to fully unleash his fury. Once done they could move past this, provided that Joel was smart enough to learn his lesson. He walked away, barely hearing Joel's pained words... until the last ones permeated his senses.

"Ste can't even stand you. When are you gonna realize that?"

Storming into his office, Brendan slammed the door shut, his fists pounding against the door. He fell quickly into his chair, Joel's words reverberating in his head like a mocking chant – _Ste can't even stand you, Ste can't even stand you, Ste can't even stand you..._

Brendan tilted his head to the side, realizing what he'd known for longer than he cared to admit. He needed Stephen. More to the point... he loved the lad. In that moment a tentative plan was born. The means hadn't fallen into his lap yet... but, it would. Brendan Brady always won. He always found a way to get what he wanted. What he wanted most was Stephen back in his bed and his life. He wouldn't stop until he achieved that goal.

Eyes glowing with intensity he stared unseeingly at the door. "You're wrong, little Foxy. Stephen isn't over me. It will never be over. I _will_ get him back." Brendan's voice dropped, low and purposeful. "You're still mine, Stephen. I will make you see that again. This time, I'll keep what's mine."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a little note to remind - this story will be largely canon based until we get past the point where the winning bid on Cincerity is revealed. After that, it will divert into my AU/Stendan fix-it. Also, for the most part... this will be told from Brendan's POV. Bear with me, I will get them there! Thank you all that are reading. Your comments are always greatly appreciated! :) **

**Chapter 2**

Brendan started the next day feeling a calmness that far opposed the moments of rage that had assailed him as he had taken out his anger on Joel the previous night. As far as he was concerned the dispute with little Scottish Foxy was all resolved. He had crossed the line and he had answered for doing that. When that happened, that was the only possible outcome. Now that was behind them, it was business as usual. Now a new goal was in place. One that was the most important he had ever planned to achieve. Getting Stephen back. That was all that mattered now.

He would get him back. This morning he would begin to set the stage. It wouldn't be quick or simple. In fact, out of all the times he had positioned to get Stephen back, Brendan realized this one would involve the most ingenuity on his part... along with the most patience. Therein lay the problem. Brendan Brady wasn't the most patient of men. However, with Stephen he could be. He had to be. Continuing on without him was not an option. Slow and steady would win this race. Like so many times before, Stephen would come back to him... and he would think it to be all his idea. It would be anything but that.

As he walked down the sidewalk, his destination clearly in sight, Brendan ignored everyone... his concentration absolute. His slow seduction of Stephen began now. He would once again become a visible factor in the young lad's life. Brendan didn't intend to stop until Stephen was his again. In his life, arms... and undoubtedly in his bed. In his own brand of reality, Brendan considered Stephen to have always been his – it was just a question of making the boy see that again. Seeing that would soon breed acceptance. Brendan intended to have that completely.

Brendan knocked at the door, his reason for the visit well in place. It may seem flimsy or unlikely to some... but, he would use it to get inside. He was a master at manipulation and interpretation. He would quickly decipher how difficult Stephen was going to make it for him. Brendan didn't doubt it would be difficult. Too much time had passed. They had never been apart for this long, nor had so much bad blood between them. That would only make the eventual surrender and victory all the sweeter.

It didn't come as any surprise when Douglas answered the door in the early morning hour. The two lads had become attached at the hip lately. Brendan didn't mind it. He felt more comfortable with Stephen hanging around with young Douglas. In his mind it was safe. He had never observed anything that would lead him to believe a romantic relationship could be forthcoming. Had he thought that, he would seize the moment and show them both exactly who Stephen belonged to. He smiled tightly as Douglas moved to let him inside. As far as he was concerned – his presence was now forgotten. Now all that mattered was laying some groundwork.

He came up behind Stephen who was studiously ironing his pants, currently not wearing pants... a sight he hadn't expected to see this morning, yet one that pleased him nonetheless. Brendan tilted his head as he admired the look of Stephen's in his boxers, his voice coming out low and almost nostalgic. "Well... this takes me back."

"Er... what you doin' here?" Stephen asked, his expression clouded in confusion and apprehension.

Brendan liked that. He knew his work to be cut out for him... but, he liked that Stephen was being cautious. He was growing into a much more self-assured, and smart young man. Brendan took some of the credit for that, whether it be derived from the most pleasant of moments or not. It was his intention to continue teaching him, a good many things, over and over again. "Heard you had a little run-in with Joel."

"Well it was nothing," Stephen answered, continuing about his business, trying to be aloof... both of them knowing him to be anything but that.

Looking down at Stephen's handiwork, Brendan quickly commented, "Turn them inside out."

"What?" Stephen asked in perpetual confusion.

"The trousers. Stops them being all... shiny. Turn them inside out. So who died? Suits?" Brendan asked, looking back and forth between them.

Doug was quick to speak up, and by the look on Stephen's face – it didn't please him. "Oh, ah no. We have a meeting with the bank manager. We're applying for a loan to buy the lease on Cincerity."

"Really?" Brendan asked, looking at the two of them, his eyes settling on Douglas only briefly... his attention fully on Stephen. _His_ Stephen. "Well, that's good, isn't it? You know, if you were looking for money, Stephen... all you had to do was ask."

Gaining his composure, showing a defiance and bravado that Brendan couldn't help but to admire, Stephen told him, "You'd be the last one I'd come to, trust me. Was there anything else?"

Brendan had so much he wanted to say, let alone do... but, knew he had done enough – for now. The seed was in Stephen's mind. Now was time to watch it grow and multiply. "No. I just came by to see if you were okay. And you are, so... okay."

Stephen's eyes glowed with disbelief and anger as he looked at him, obviously waiting for him to leave. Brendan's eyes raised to meet Stephen's one last time before striding towards the door to leave even quicker than he had arrived. His hand reached the doorknob, a sigh escaping as he turned it to open. Walking out onto the sidewalk, Brendan realized this was going to be much more difficult than he'd even imagined. Difficult or not, though, he would manage it.

He understood Stephen's distrust of him. It was expected. Brendan only hadn't realized it went as deep as it did. It had never in the past... but, this was different now. A lot of time and damage had marked the many days – months, they'd been apart. This wouldn't be an easy fix. Brendan smiled as he walked towards the club. This bid on Cincerity was the key. The bank most likely would turn them down. Achieving such a loan these days wasn't easily done. They had little experience, and even less collateral. They would be perceived as a risk. Brendan would be more than happy to get Stephen started in his business venture... and he'd do it for two reasons.

One, he would be the one to help Stephen. It wouldn't be on the whim of some cold financier that didn't care whether the venture succeeded or failed. He would back him, watching from the background... making certain that he made a success of his business and life. A life that he intended to be a part of once again.

Secondly, he would use it to position himself back in Stephen's good graces. By the coldness he'd viewed in Stephen just now, he knew it would take time... but the bottom line was very simple – Brendan Brady always got what he wanted.

Brendan spent some time at the club, attending to various tasks that required his attention. He hadn't been there for long when Joel had arrived. Scottish Foxy had been distant at first. Understandable, Brendan thought, with what had passed between them last night. As far as he was concerned it was finished. The young lad had crossed a line and had needed a firm hand in understanding that. Brendan had made sure to provide that brand of teaching. He doubted Joel would cross that particular line anytime soon... although, he knew the boy would make mistakes, he hoped he had learned the dangers of that particular lesson.

After Joel had returned from a meaningless project he had assigned him, Brendan let him know he'd be out for a short bit and that he would be back soon. Now that he had attended to any pressing club business, he was now onto some more personal business. Stephen. He needed to know what happened with the bank manager. Only then could he plan and make his next move.

Brendan didn't have to wait for long. He was exactly where he expected the young lads to appear. After a few minutes of observing them from the distance, they had stepped towards the bar... both of them looking as if they'd lost their last friend. Brendan knew exactly what that meant. After another talk with Stephen where he had genuinely meant well, Stephen walked away from him unknowingly giving him the opportunity to maneuver Douglas – what he knew to be his best and only chance in not only helping Stephen, but gaining a hold on him once again as well.

Douglas immediately tried to defend his young friend. "He's just disappointed. We both are."

"It's alright. I deserve it," Brendan answered, giving his most compassionate, and regretful stance. "Even when I'm genuine he doesn't believe me." Brendan looked Douglas directly in the eye. "I meant what I said, though. I only want the best for him. The offer still stands. I can lend you the money to get you started."

"Ste wouldn't take your money," Douglas protested, his eyes stating he wanted to accept... oblivious to the fact of being slowly pulled into the master's trap.

Brendan pressed on, his determination accelerating. "Stephen doesn't have to know." He continued his pitch, knowing he was luring him into his web. Douglas probably wouldn't say yes to him tonight. Brendan was realistic. He knew Douglas would try to find other options. When they fell through, as he planned for them to... Douglas would have no other choice. Of course, there would be conditions attached to his offer... but, he would get what he wanted.

Eyes drifting to the table where Stephen sat waiting, Brendan smiled. Yes, he would get what he wanted... what he knew he'd always wanted. This time when Stephen came back to him, he would be there to stay. Brendan intended to make sure of that.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once more, thank you all that are reading my little Canon/AU fix-it. I appreciate that so much! Much canon here again, but I think you'll notice a little addition that I made that I so wish had been OS. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 3**

Brendan stood watching as Douglas stared off into the distance, looking as if he'd lost his last friend... or was about to. He knew the lad would exercise every available option before he succumbed to his offer. Brendan knew Douglas would come to him for help. He just had to wait it out and not push too hard. The fish was on the hook, and now he only had to reel him in. Doing so he would have the greatest catch of all – Stephen back with him where he belonged. Brendan stood in the distance, willing Douglas to look over at him... knowing he would do so. He didn't doubt the intensity that coursed through him would be felt by the younger man. He wanted this too badly. Needed it even more.

He watched as Douglas scurried away, much as the mouse did searching for that last hole to hide before they were all plugged up... leaving the baby rat firmly entrenched in their own trap. Brendan was watching Douglas fall into his trap... but, it wouldn't be so bad. In the end, they would all have what they wanted. Stephen and Douglas would have the deli... and Brendan would have what he wanted most – Stephen adoringly by his side again. He didn't intend to settle for anything less.

He knew Douglas wouldn't be gone for long. The hungry little mouse always returned to the spot that held the largest slice of cheese. Douglas' cheese was without a doubt – Cincerity. This particular slice of cheese, Brendan intended to be the one to serve up. He should be happy with Stephen finding the means to achieve his dreams from any source... but, Brendan wasn't that altruistic. Brendan wanted the day to come when he could say, "_I did it all for you, Stephen. When no one else believed in you. I did. When all hope was extinguished, I saved you. Me, Stephen. I did it all for you._"

Douglas was leaning against the window of Cincerity, staring wistfully inside. Brendan wasn't above tormenting him... playing his own style of games, knowing it would lead up to the eventual victory. His success was never in doubt. He leaned his chin against Douglas' shoulder, mockingly baiting him, "Dreaming of what might have been?"

"No. Actually what's going to be," Doug retorted in bravado, knowing exactly what Brendan was doing.

Brendan looked at Douglas curiously, knowing it couldn't be this easy. "Reconsidering my offer?"

"Ste isn't interested..." Doug reminded.

Brendan grabbed onto Douglas, pulling him away from the building... looking around in the process. "Stephen doesn't have to know."

"Well, I'm not going to lie to him."

"Some lies ain't too bad," Brendan told him, staring him down.

Doug managed to hold Brendan's stare, responding back, "Did you learn that in prison?"

"Look, I know Stephen doesn't trust me. I get that. I just want to help. Really I do." Brendan displayed his most sincere expression, one that typically gave him the results he wanted.

"Alright, so you're just trying to ease your conscience?" Doug asked in suspicion, not believing him for a minute.

"What's wrong with that?" Brendan asked, his eyes staring directly into Douglas', attentive and full of purpose. "Both of you get what you want. I get what I want. Win, win."

Doug looked away for a moment, willing himself not to get pulled into Brendan's web. "Ste said he'd rather fail than take any of your help."

"That's because he's angry," Brendan told him, determined to get Douglas under his control... knowing in doing so he'd have Stephen there as well. "But, I don't think he's gonna stand by that when he's flipping burgers for somebody else in five years time. Do you?"

Doug went on to tell Brendan that they hadn't given up yet. Brendan typically responded by mocking him. Knowing this was going nowhere and that the last place he needed Brendan right now was inside his head, Doug told his tormenter, "I'll see you around."

"Now, that is a safe bet." Brendan shook his head, angry that he hadn't succeeded... yet even more determined about doing so. He would shake him down. Douglas just needed to run out of a few more options. Perhaps he could help that along. As Brendan watched Douglas moving away, he realized their chat hadn't been pointless. The young lad was down, but far from out yet. He still had some options playing about in his head.

Brendan nodded in understanding of how he'd be spending the rest of the morning. He would monitor the comings and goings of these two fellas from high above at Chez Chez. He would watch them closely and when they made their next move – he would be there to both unravel those other options and pick up the pieces afterwards. Brendan knew time wasn't on their side right now. Whatever they planned next it would happen quickly. He flipped open his phone, knowing inquisitive Joel would end up having more questions about his behavior... but, right now that was inconsequential. "Joel, I need you to take care of the deliveries. So, if you're not at the club... get there – now. Okay? Right. Okay."

After he tied up a few loose ends in his office, and a surprising visit from Mercedes, he stepped back outside... knowing he needed to be alert today. Brendan had a feeling things would begin to happen quickly now. He intended to be at the center of those dealings. He grinned when he thought of all the havoc hiring Mercedes would cause. He laughed, thinking all in a days work of being Brendan Brady. His eyes sharpened on the sight that soon greeted his eyes. Quickly he edged in between Tony and Riley, placing his manipulative seeds of doubt in their feeble minds. He knew it wouldn't be as effective with discouraging Tony's bid... but, in the case of Riley becoming Stephen's benefactor – Brendan didn't doubt he had accomplished his goal.

His thoughts soon became realized when his phone alerted him to an incoming text. He smiled. It would soon come together. He responded back, arranging to meet Douglas in the alley. It was there he would further tighten his grip on Douglas, in essence gaining control over Stephen once again. Brendan slowly advanced on Douglas, unable to resist his own form of gloating. "Finally run out of options, eh Douglas?"

Doug ignored it, most likely assuming it was Brendan's due... and a small sacrifice to pay in order to make his and Ste's dream come true. He went on to remind Brendan that Ste was to be kept out of it. Doug didn't flinch when Brendan told him he was a man of his word. He didn't question it. These were desperate times, and concessions needed to be made. Trust in Brendan was one of them. When Doug

asked Brendan the 'catch' in helping them, Brendan told him a favor would be required. Doug inwardly shuddered, knowing what a favor from Brendan Brady often resulted in. It could be dangerous... and undoubtedly it would be illegal. However, he didn't have a choice... and they both knew it.

* * *

Brendan continued to toy with Douglas... at the moment his most entertaining past time. He gave him his instructions. A job that was merely a ploy... but one that he felt needed to be done. He returned to Chez Chez, his eyes quickly spying Stephen rounding the corner. Things were happening again. He felt it. Brendan never went against his instincts. They had rarely let him down. As he watched Stephen taking the steps that led to Tony's apartment, he realized his assessment had been more than correct. Brendan immediately followed him, realizing it was now show time. A little one-on-one time with his Stephen – whether expected or not.

He stepped into Tony's place, making his comments along the way... smiling to himself when Stephen tensed at both his presence, and the knowledge he had been observed. They bantered for a brief moment, when Brendan asked him, "What's in the file?"

Stephen proceeded to tell him that Tony was placing a bid on Cincerity, and he just wanted to know the amount of the bid of what seemed to be his only competition. Stepping closer to his precious Stephen, close enough to touch and smell him, Brendan looked at him intently... telling him succinctly and in no uncertain terms, "You cannot compete with Tony. Not without me..**.**"

Then, Stephen verbally reminded him how he'd rather suffer than take anything from him. Brendan's eyes lowered before raising to meet Stephen's again. Unable to stop himself, his voice became lower... pain and longing in his voice more than evident – if Stephen had been listening closely. "You just don't get it. Do you, Stephen?"

Stephen went on to tell him what he thought he knew... only partially correct. Brendan tried once more to reach him when he made the comparison of his life to the grape he was eating. When Stephen flared up again, Brendan's combative instincts returned. As Stephen moved to rush past him, Brendan reached out and grasped his arm tightly... yanking him back, forcing him to look him in the eye. He softened his grip when a look of fear crossed Stephen's face. Brendan felt remorseful for a moment. He hadn't ever wanted to be the cause of that look on Stephen's face again.

"Let me pass," Stephen clipped out.

Brendan tilted his head to the side, studying Stephen closely... yet not releasing him. He placed his other hand at the back of Stephen's neck, his eyes hungrily fastening on his lips. "Perhaps you just need a reminder," Brendan told him in a low rasp, the last words spoken before he smashed his lips down on the unsuspecting ones that so inflamed him. He moved his lips over Stephen's aggressively... a moan swiftly rising from within his throat at the initial and much desired contact. Stephen responded for a moment, but just as he was about to give Brendan access to the inside of his mouth, he felt him shoving against him and gaining his freedom.

Dramatically, Stephen wiped the back of his hand against his lips... anger flaring in his eyes. "Never again, Brendan. I don't care how out and about you appear to be now. I won't get sucked into your twisted games again!"

He smiled as he watched him leaving, his hands opening the file that had so interested Stephen. Brendan had learned enough from that all too brief kiss. Stephen still fancied him. That assured him everything would come together – soon. _Oh, but you will, young Stephen. You'll be mine again. In fact, you're still mine. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew that, too. Until then... I'll be sure to give you the proper reminders..._

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Our story now goes into my verse. I hope you enjoy it. Going forward, please bear with me on the updates. I'll be having surgery in a few days on my wrist, then the other two weeks after. I still intend to write as I can... but, my progress will be slow due to my other stories and the recovery process. Thank you all that have been reading & commenting. I appreciate it so very much! Stendan forever! :) **

**Chapter 4**

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly, yet slowly as well. Brendan kept on top of the club, most particularly little Scottish Foxy... while maintaining an alert vigil on the deli. He was very discreet. When it suited his purposes, Brendan was the soul of discretion. This was undoubtedly one of those times.

He watched from a distance the grand opening of Carter and Hay. It was undoubtedly a success. Brendan didn't intend on getting involved in the day-to-day running of the deli. He wanted Stephen to feel he was accomplishing this on his own, whether he had made it possible for him to realize his dream or not. Brendan strolled down the walk, ignoring everyone that wasn't connected to Stephen... smiling cunningly at Amy, noting her staring down at the paper in her hands in distraction, completely oblivious to the fact she was about to barrel directly into him.

"Whoa there, little lady..." Brendan drawled, his hands reaching out to clasp around her arms as she began to collide with him.

Amy flushed angrily, both at the greeting... and the fact that it was Brendan's lap she'd almost fell into. "Sorry, Brendan. I wasn't looking."

"I noticed," he remarked as he quickly released her. "Interesting reading there, eh?"

Shrugging, she answered, "Just a letter in the post."

"Ahhh. The charming Ally, no doubt." Brendan curled his lip in distaste at the reference, finding that no matter how attractive Ally might be, the man was confused about so many things. Not the sort he wanted to be messing with. Tilting his head to the side, Brendan gave the matter some more thought. Putting all that aside, Brendan decided Ally was the perfect specimen to play mind games with... ones he always won. Of course, he had no need for that... or no true motivation, outside of it being malicious fun. He had Douglas to kick around for that. Something he expected to be doing much more often in the coming days.

"Hmmm, yes," Amy muttered, placing the letter in her pocket... having learned long ago a very valuable lesson. Never let Brendan Brady know too much about your life. "Well, it was uhmmm nice to see you, Brendan."

Brendan smiled at her engagingly. "Yes, yes. Of course. Always a pleasure, Amy. Never a chore."

Amy looked at him strangely for a moment, before she laughed nervously... almost as if she had a secret that she desperately wanted to keep. That was when Amy's chances of departure soon became limited. Trying to brush past him, she sighed in resignation when Brendan grabbed her arm once more. "Is there a problem, Brendan?"

"Problem? I don't do problems, Amy. I do solutions... you should know that," Brendan told her, flashing a smile that faded as quickly as it appeared. "Tell me, how's Stephen doing with the deli? I've been meaning to stop by... but, you know how it is – never enough time..."

"Right," Amy responded warily. "Ste and Doug are doing just fine. Business is booming. No need for you to bother."

"Good to know... good to know. New business is always risky." He looked at her attentively, before he told her, "I only want the best for him."

Amy's back tensed, her eyes narrowing on the man that she knew to be bad for Ste. "Right. Tell yourself that when you were beating him up?"

Brendan took a step closer, his eyes turning to ice. "This is the time to back off, Amy. I don't give warnings. Push me and see how quickly I forget you are the mother of Stephen's children."

"I'm not scared of you, Brendan..." Amy returned bravely. "You're not with Ste anymore... not that you ever was really. Ste has moved on. He won't let you mess with his head again."

"Move on now." Brendan's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, not at little Amy's bravado... he knew it to be false; his anger stemmed directly from her assertion that Stephen had moved on. That wasn't the case... he refused to let it be. He stared at her unseeingly, sensing her moving away without really watching it happen... his mind all focused on one thing. Stephen moving on. When and with who? He had the feeling she had been referring to more than the grand opening of the deli. His Stephen was seeing someone. He would find out who... then, he would sort it out – one way or another.

Brendan's lips pulled together as he neared the deli, one thought echoing in his mind. Who had Stephen been spending his time with recently? The answer had been right in front of him, yet it hadn't occurred to him. Douglas was straight. Granted he could be a bit dodgy... but, straight nonetheless. What had happened? As he peered inside the closed window in the middle of the day, Brendan began to tap on it incessantly... glancing away hurriedly when Stephen finally peeked his head out from the back, his teeth gritting when he looked back to see Douglas following closely behind. Fuck no, Brendan thought to himself. _This _was not going to happen.

Douglas would _not_ be Noah re-invented. He had dealt with Muscle Mary... he would deal with Douglas as well. Stephen was _his_ – first, last, always. It was time everyone came to terms with that. After a brief menacing moment with Douglas, the lad quickly scurried off... leaving Stephen alone and defenseless. Brendan smirked to himself. Some grand champion he was turning out to be. He would sort this out all too quickly.

He engaged in typical banter with Stephen, one egging on the other, in his own not so subtle fashion letting Stephen know he knew about Douglas. By the end of the chat Stephen was becoming slightly edgy... exactly as he'd planned. A nervous Stephen made for a vulnerable one. That was a variable that played into his hands extremely well. He moved closer to his target, smiling with a tilt to his head as Stephen backed away. Brendan laughed. "Stephen, when are you going to get it?"

"Get what?" Ste asked warily.

"If I want to follow, that's what I'll do." Brendan's eyes fastened on Stephen's perfect lips... those lips that he knew had been recently caressed by another man. He didn't like it. He most certainly couldn't have it happening again. It was time to strike out and take back what belonged to him. "There's nowhere you can hide that I can't find you. You know that. Don't ya?"

Ste swallowed nervously having no idea where this was heading or how he felt about Brendan's more intensive interest the past few weeks. It was unfamiliar, along with being confusing; most particularly in light of how things had been developing between him and Doug. Standing up taller he looked up at Brendan, determined to at least project a strong and solid stance. "We're over, Brendan. You kicked me out of the club how long ago? It's done. I've moved on."

Brendan shook his head, back and forth. "Stephen, Stephen. Tsk, tsk. We've had this talk a long time ago. I say when it's over. Not you." He clasped a hand around Stephen's neck, quickly pulling him towards him. Brendan ran his lips across the cords of Stephen's neck, his breath coming out hot and fast. Pulling back, he smashed his lips against Stephen's, his tongue demanding an entry; Brendan's intentions to completely eradicate Douglas' kiss from Stephen's lips. Brendan slightly snickered when Stephen attempted to resist. Sliding his hand away from Stephen's neck, he slid it down his side, placing one on each hip... using the leverage to yank the lad tightly against him. "That's it," he growled harshly, using the opportunity to sink his tongue inside when a gasp escaped Stephen's mouth.

Moments later, they broke apart when the shop door swung open, Douglas looking at the both of them crestfallen, with Stephen obviously wanting to fall through the floor. Douglas averted his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Uhhh, sorry. I forgot something."

Ste pushed against Brendan until he finally achieved a slight separation. He looked at Doug helplessly. "Doug, I – I , uhhh..."

Brendan looked at the both of them, more than pleased with his position... intending to leave in control, with himself placed firmly in Stephen's thoughts. He moved closer, speaking softly, yet loud enough for both men to hear him. "As I said, Stephen. I say when it's over." His eyes flickered towards Douglas glowering at him, then back at a nervous and confused Stephen, eyes sharp and assessing. "It's not over, Stephen. And, you know it." Brendan walked towards the door, turning back to pierce them both once more with the impenetrable Brady stare. "Be seeing you boys. Soon. Very soon."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We have reached the end of our story. I'm sure not the ending we'll have OS, but the one my muse directed me into writing. I do hope you have enjoyed it! Comments are greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 5**

Doug leaned against the closed deli door only moments after Brendan's departure looking at Ste with a new understanding lighting his eyes. He'd been such a fool not to have seen it sooner. It had always been there. He supposed he should be happy to have made this discovery now before things had progressed any further between them... yet a part of him wondered about what might have been – if not for Brendan Brady. Doug shook his head in derision. _If not for Brendan Brady. _Doug realized that was a huge if. At one point or another, Brendan's machinations affected everyone... in the case of Ste, he would always be present. Doug could see that clearly now.

Ste scrunched up his nose staring at Doug in confusion. "Why you looking at me like that? I told ya. It was nothing."

A patronizing look fell across Doug's face. "You don't really believe that, Ste."

"It doesn't matter, Doug. I told you I'm done with Brendan and his games. I'm not going back..." Ste continued to protest, oblivious to the fact that his protests only grew weaker.

"Be realistic, Ste. You've been looking back ever since Brendan started showing he cares." Doug's face became saddened for a moment. "It's not the end of the world if it doesn't happen between us. Yet, if we did move into something more and our friendship was destroyed – that would tear me up."

"Me too," Ste whispered almost forlornly. "I don't want to lose our friendship. But, you're wrong, Doug. Brendan cares about Brendan. He's just getting his kicks from messing with me again. It won't last. He gets bored, then moves on."

Doug shrugged. "I'm not one to ever understand the mind of Brendan Brady. I don't even want to try... but, I see one thing clearly, Ste. He's into you. I think he's always been, hasn't he?"

Ste flushed. "It's hard to explain this thing that's always been between us. I don't even understand it. All I know is this – I won't go back to it. I can't. We're just no good together. When we hook up things are good for awhile, then everything gets twisted and ugly." Ste stared off into the distance for a long moment, his words falling out unintentionally... his voice broken. "I can't go back to that life no matter how much I lo-"

"No matter how much you love him?" It broke his heart to push Ste away and back towards a man that would undoubtedly end up hurting him, but what other choice did he have. Ste loved Brendan. He had always loved him. Doug's gut told him that Ste always would – no matter what. "You need to resolve things with Brendan... once and for all. I know you never had closure."

"I didn't... but, that only works when both people are trying. Brendan's never been that open..."

"Try one more time, Ste. I get that basically Brendan will never change... but, I think he's more open in some ways. Go see him. I think you might be surprised." Knowing he needed to get away from Ste before he took back every truthful word he'd just spoken, Doug told him, "I have some errands. I'll see you in the morning, partner."

Ste nodded, more than slightly distracted, uncertain of what to do next. "Yeah. See you in the morning."

Doug slipped out the door, immediately flipping open his phone to text Brendan. Part of him wanted to be wrong, but he didn't think he was. In fact, he was certain that Brendan loved Ste. His text was short and to the point. Not looking for a response or worse yet a call from Brendan, he powered his phone off as soon as he finished. **_You owe me, Brendan. If Ste comes to you, don't mess it up this time. I won't back away from him next time._**

* * *

Brendan swore as the fifth call to Douglas in the past two minutes all went directly to voicemail. What were those two blokes up to now? In particular, what was _his_ Stephen doing – especially if Douglas suspected he could be on his way over to Chez Chez? He had to think. He had to play his moves right. So far all of his maneuvering hadn't placed him any closer to his end game. After realizing the budding closeness between Stephen and Douglas – one thing was for certain... there was no room for error. It had to stop. He wanted Stephen back. It was time to step up and be the man Stephen both wanted and deserved.

The games were now over. Now the time had arrived to stop playing around and make things happen. Brendan almost shuddered at his own thoughts. Who would've ever thought it? Brendan Brady, the master game player, hanging up the elaborate con to do the opposite and secure his heart's desire through the sincerity of genuine affection. If this failed he knew he would find another way. Stephen belonged with him. He had accepted that. Reaching into the safe, Brendan withdrew the document that he hoped would prove not only his love to Stephen, but that he could be worthy of his trust as well.

He had just stepped behind the bar pulling out two bottles of beer, having heard light footsteps approaching... knowing without looking they belonged to Stephen. Turning his gaze to the stairs, he raised an eyebrow as he gave Stephen a half-smile. "A little pigeon told me you might be stopping by." Raising the two bottles of beer, Brendan asked him, "Join me, Stephen?"

Ste nodded, sitting down at a table, watching warily as Brendan sauntered over. "I'm not even sure why I came. Doug seems to think we have unfinished business."

Brendan forced himself not to grit his teeth as jealousy overwhelmed him merely from the sound of Douglas' name falling so sweetly from Stephen's lips. "Douglas does get a good idea in that little head of his at times. And, you know how I feel about unfinished business, Stephen. Don't ya?"

Ste shrugged. "You might have mentioned it a time or two."

"Right," Brendan murmured in what came out in a whisper. He reached into his pocket to pull out an envelope that would either seal or close the deal. The old Stephen he could read so very well. The stronger and more self-assured Stephen these days wasn't so easily read. Tossing it onto the table, Brendan nodded towards it impatiently. "Open it, Stephen."

"What is it?" Ste asked, looking at the envelope in suspicion.

"Open it and find out." Brendan sat down across from Stephen, determined to give the lad some space... at least for now.

Ste set his beer down on the table, reaching out to slowly open the offered envelope. He unfolded the papers, his eyes scanning the contents in confusion before immediate understanding assailed him. Throwing the papers down in anger, Ste stood to his feet... a mixture of anger and hurt swimming in his eyes. "I can't believe even you would go so far to get a hold on me again. I straight up told you I wanted nothing from you. I don't know how you got Doug to agree... but, I'm sure it was the result of your deceptions."

"Not really. In the end I think Douglas believed me when I told him I only wanted the best for you." Brendan stood up, staring at Stephen intently. "I've committed many deceptive acts. This wasn't one of them."

"Why now, Brendan? Why you telling me this now?" Ste laughed bitterly. "Afraid me and Doug were getting a bit too close?"

"Are you asking if I'm jealous of Douglas?" Brendan moved closer, the table still separating them... both of them knowing the small piece of furniture only an obstacle for as long as Brendan willed it to be so. His eyes glittering, he spoke in a low rasp. "Now's not the time to push that button, Stephen. We both know you've never looked at another man the same way you look at me. Not Noah... and most definitely, not _Douglas_. However, we're getting ahead of ourselves here. There's one more document you need to read."

Ste's eyes widened warily as Brendan extended a single slip of paper. He took it, unable to look away from the fierce determination in Brendan's intense gaze. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Ste opened the paper... his shock and confusion reaching an all new level. "I-I don't get it. Does this say what I think it does?"

"Yes, Stephen. I've written the debt off. The deli belongs to the two of you free and clear." Brendan smiled, knowing that regardless if this gave him what he most wanted he was doing the right thing.

"I don't understand," Ste whispered, his eyes moving back and forth between the paper in his hands and Brendan's watchful gaze. "Why would you give up your edge? Brendan Brady doesn't do that."

Brendan nodded. "You're right. If it was about the money I wouldn't. I want you back, Stephen. I don't want this business of the deli hanging between us."

"But, you spent all that money to get leverage over me... and, now you're letting it all go..."

"I meant what I told both you and Douglas. I only wanted to help you. I knew this would give me an excuse to be back in your life. After all the time apart... all the bad things said, I knew I had to find a way in first," Brendan told him, his voice soft and aching... uncaring at this moment how vulnerable he appeared.

Ste smiled, unable to believe what he was hearing. It was a dream come true... more than that, even. It was a dream that he never imagined to have a place in reality. Now that Brendan was revealing all... he needed more. "Tell me why, Brendan. Why did you want to help me so badly?"

"Putting me through the screws, aren't ya, boy?" Brendan narrowed his eyes in appreciation of the man that Stephen had become. "I love ya, Stephen. I want you back."

"Behind closed doors? I won't live like that again, Brendan. Not even for you," Ste told him, refusing to budge.

Brendan reached out to slide his large hand behind Stephen's neck. "There are things about me that will never change. That has changed, though. I'm not afraid of who I am now." He stared into Stephen's eyes for a long moment. "Don't expect a lot of hand holding and public cuddling. I may admit I'm gay... but, I'm no one's pansy."

Ste laughed, his heart about to burst out of his chest. He crinkled his nose, before saying, "I'd be scared if Brendan Brady changed that much. So, what happens now?"

"We live our lives... but, together. I was thinking Cheryl's place is getting a little crowded... and that maybe we could get a place. It's not something that has to be decided now." Brendan looked at Stephen intently, his eyes burning with both love and desire for him. "How do you feel about that?"

Ste moved his body forward, leaning over the table... lips meeting lips as he answered a question that he'd never hoped to ever hear from Brendan. Lips, tongues and hands became reacquainted... each of them reveling in the knowledge they were finally together again. Ste wrapped his arms tightly around Brendan's waist as he gave himself completely over to Brendan's ravaging and possessive kiss. His lips stung as they finally separated. A burn that he'd more than welcome, day or night. He reached up, stroking the side of Brendan's face. "I love you, Brendan."

"I know." Brendan swatted Ste playfully on the ass. "Let's get out of here. I want to be alone with you."

"What about your office?" Ste asked, knowing that had been sufficient in the past for a quick fix.

Brendan shook his head, leading Stephen out of Chez Chez and towards the nearest hotel, knowing the news of their reunion would spread around long before they left in the morning. "I want to do this right, Stephen. I want the whole night. And, I want a bed – with you in it."

Ste slipped his arm around Brendan's waist, resting his head against Brendan's chest. "Whatever you want, Bren. I'm all yours."

Brendan stilled his steps in front of the hotel, yanking Stephen against him... proceeding to kiss the breath out of him, amidst all the shocked gasps around them. "Yeah. I like the sound of that. Mine, this time mine to stay..."

END


End file.
